My Heart Will Go On
by sazcmc
Summary: Just a song fiction with Yoh and Anna, and what would happen to this song. Its nice, it is!


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never sadly own Shaman King

**Shaman King SongFiction**

_- Song: My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion. –_

Key: Italics Song

Bold Thoughts

Normal text Well…everything else

Prologue

"Yoh!" Anna cried out, holding her hand out, she was leaning right forward now, struggling against her friends restraints to hold her back from the sight that was Yoh's death. Tears streamed down Anna's cheeks. Horo let her go, as did Ren, Pirika and Jun.

"Why didn't you let me help him! Why!" Anna shrieked before running forwards. Hao smirked.

"I think we see who the Shaman King is now." Hao said, quietly. Anna glared up at him.

"Damn you! Damn you to all hell!" She screamed, still sobbing over the death of her fiancé. Hao stepped onto the Spirit of Fire, and let it fly upwards. Anna kneeled beside Yoh, her hands on his pale cheeks. He had the same lazy smile on his face, as though he was contented even in death, but this just made Anna cry harder. Horo stepped forward to comfort her, but Ren stopped him.

"Let her mourn." Ren said, gravely. Horo nodded and stayed back. Tamao's eyes watered a little, as did Pirika's and Jun's. Horo just muttered to himself. Ren stayed firmly staring at the limp body.

"Why Yoh? Don't leave me…don't be dead…" Anna sobbed, her arms cradling Yoh's head. When slowly, Yoh's eyelids fluttered open, to reveal those dark brown eyes.

"A….Anna…" He said, weakly. Anna gasped and looked at him.

"Yes Yoh? Yoh don't die; don't leave me…not like this." She said, still sobbing, her fiancé's head sat in her lap now; she was stroking his hair, and his cheeks.

"Anna…take care…of yourself, and the others…I love you….always remember that…" Yoh said, his words getting quieter with each passing breath. Anna nodded.

"I will Yoh, I promise I will." She replied, the tears getting a little slower. Anna leaned down, and kissed Yoh gently on the lips. Both of their eyes closed as she did so. As she leaned back up, Yoh gave the lazy smile.

"Thanks….Anna." He said, before his head fell to the side, his eyes closed, and yet the smile wore on his face. Anna screamed and closed her eyes. In pain and shock all together at the once. Ren, Horo, Jun, Pirika, Tamao and Manta all wiped their eyes slowly, in a moments silence for their dead friend.

In the end they had to drag Anna away from the body, they had to steal her away at the funeral. And one of the friends would accompany her to the cemetery every day so she could kneel by Yoh's grave, holding a red flower every day. No matter what the weather, and every day she would silently cry and close her eyes. Nobody ever knew what was going on in her head after that.

Jun left back to China. Pirika and Horo both went back to the Ainu tribe they came from. Ren stayed as long as he could, but soon, he saw no point and left too. Manta just stopped visiting. The heartbreak was too great in that house. But as the years went by, Anna got slightly over it. She went out, she bought things and she lived. Everyone soon returned after many years, they were all around the age of 35 now and eating at a great dinner table. The seat next to Anna was of course empty, it was supposed to be Yoh's, but nobody would ever fill it. But of course times like that were seldom.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Every night in my dreams,_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you,_

_Go on…_

Anna, now aged 50 went to her bed that night, with only one man on her thoughts. Yoh Asakura. She lay awake, staring at the ceiling, thinking of memories she held close to heart. She turned in her bed and looked to her wooden beside cabinet; opening the top drawer, inside there was just 3 objects. Her red bandana, Yoh's orange headphones and his necklace he always wore.

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you, go on…._

She took them all out, and placed the necklace carefully over her head and down to rest on her chest around her neck. Anna carefully wrapped the red bandana around her head like she used to, and tied it in a knot. She then opened the orange headphones, and placed them around her neck. Gazing over at the wall she saw an image of Yoh's face, almost gazing down at her, and she smiled.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on…_

Anna fell backwards onto her bed gently, falling into a peaceful and restful slumber. All around her it seemed like a golden aura formed, she sighed deeply and smiled gently. A warm expression on her face as she took her last breath. It felt as though her soul was being softly sucked out of her body, and finally she felt so rested and refreshed, and happy. Pure bliss ran through her.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're one…_

Anna looked up and gasped, the sky was breathtaking; there were orange, red and yellow, golden and pink streaks across the sky, from the sunset on the horizon. She could hear the sound of waves, she looked down at her feet, and they were embedded in sand. Anna lifted her feet out the sand, and looked at her hands. She was just a sixteen year old girl again. The soft breeze moved her hair, underneath her red bandana. She felt around her neck, she was still wearing Yoh's necklace and his headphones. The waves washed over her feet, she looked down, almost shocked at this new world.

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time, I hold to_

_In my life, we'll always, go on…_

Anna looked at the ocean; Jun was standing there, as well as Horo and Pirika. Ren, Tamao and Manta were all there too. They had all died before her. Anna smiled at seeing them all again and the sight brought tears to her eyes. But, where was Yoh? They all returned the smiles, and she nodded, they all held their hands out, beckoning her to come out to them. The moment she stepped into the cool water, all her worries fell away yet Yoh stayed in her mind.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
and you're here in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on…_

Anna walked out to them, the moment she did, she saw a figure, standing with her back to her. He turned around and smiled lazily at her, the same smile he wore when she died.  
"Yoh!" Anna cried, and ran over to him. He reached out and they hugged tightly for a few precious minutes. Before she finally let him go.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on…_

"Ah, I have been looking for these." Yoh smiled and removed his headphones from around Anna's neck, and then gently took off the necklace and placed the headphones on his on head just behind his ears, and the necklace around his own neck. Anna smiled.

_We'll stay, forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on, and on…_

Anna smiled and brought her lips to Yoh's, who kissed her back. This was her perfect world, Yoh and all her friends, a permanent beautiful sunset, the sand, water. She was finally happy. Yoh's hands were at her hips now, and hers were around his neck, both enjoying the kiss and smiling happily inside. They broke apart and smiled at everyone. All of the others gathered around them and they all hugged.

"This is the world I always wanted." Anna said softly to Yoh, smiling at him.

"Me too, and I'm glad I could give it to you. By the way, what took you so long to get here?" Yoh asked, playfully, Anna just laughed as they all did. Perfect Heaven for all of them.

Pirika and Ren stood beside eachother, Anna and Yoh stood beside each other, Tamao and Horo stood beside eachother and Manta and Jun stood…close to eachother, all just lapping up the heat off eachother, the happiness. They were all together again, after all these years. Finally.

**THE END**


End file.
